


Time Together Under the Stars

by Mr_Legoman



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route, Friendship, Raphael is a bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 05:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20204308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Legoman/pseuds/Mr_Legoman
Summary: After failing to ask Marianne to the dance, Ignatz wonders back to his dorm, but before he can go sulk in his room, he encounters his friends Raphael and Lorenz. And they do their best to try and cheer him up.





	Time Together Under the Stars

Ignatz waited outside the Goddess' Tower, trying to find his confidence. "You can do this," Ignatz muttered to himself. Just a simple request, five words. You can do this. He glanced back at the lone tower then quickly looked away and began to pace nervously. Marianne was up there, Ignatz knew, and he wanted to go up there and talk with her, but doubt crept in on him as he waited. She was a noble, a noble of rank and he was just the son of a merchant. Well off merchants, but merchants all the same. There was, of course, no chance. Besides she was obviously staying up there to be alone. He couldn't just intrude on her moment with the Goddess for a worthless question.  
He gave one last look back at the tower then made his way back to his dorm.  
As he walked toward his dorm the sound of music and cheers, Ignatz felt even more alone.  
"Now what could cause you to look so down my comrade?" Ignatz jumped and turned around to see Lorenz approaching him followed by a smiling Raphael.  
"Have you gotten something to eat? You left without even touching your plate." Raphael asked.  
That's when Ignatz noticed the two heavily stacked plates that Raphael carried. He smiled and as he drew closer offered Ignatz one of the plates. "These party foods may be small but that just means you have to eat a lot of them. So, come on let's eat together."  
Ignatz wanted to protest but he didn't want to ruin his friends' moods, so he followed them to the garden where they found a nice table to sit at. "So," Lorenz began. "I heard through the grapevine that you left the celebrations pretty early. Any reason for that?"  
"Oh, no, I just wanted to be out enjoying this wonderful night." Ignatz lied gesturing around them.  
"Ah, and what a wonderful night it is." Lorenz agreed a slight smile playing across his face. "I also heard that you left before dancing with anyone." Although he said it like a statement, it sounded like a question. He was just debating on whether or not to answer when Raphael spoke up. "Ignatz, Lorenz you have got to try this stuff." He said pointing to a piece of meat wrapped in bread. "It's amazing." He dragged that last word out to emphasize the amazingness of it.  
Thankful for the distraction, Ignatz searched for it and found one on his plate. As he picked it up, he examined it. A small roll and at the center a small thing of ham. He tried it and made an uncontrollable sound of pleasure.  
"See what did I tell you," Raphael said with an even bigger smile. Lorenz sighed and grabbed one of the roll things from Ignatz's plate. He too smiled and made an "mmm" sound. Raphael just laughed. "See it's like I said earlier Lorenz, who cares if no one wanted to dance with us. We have good food and good friends. What more can a knight ask for?"  
"I'll have you know, I had several young ladies ask me to dance," Lorenz replied proudly. "I just simply had to turn them down."  
Raphael paused, thinking for a moment then nodded. "Oh yeah, the head chef, asked you to dance and so did a few of the other cooking staff. Lucky dog you, getting to dance with someone who can cook like this." Raphael shook his head. "I would jump at the chance."  
"Well, I had to reject their offers lucky or no. The scandal that could cause," Lorenz shook his head. "As heir to House Gloucester, I must be seen dancing with only the noblest of ladies." Lorenz spirit fell a bit as he said that. He didn't sound like a proud nobleman just a person filled with regret.  
"Probably why Leonie, didn't ask you to dance," Raphael muttered turning back to his plate of food.  
"Leonie, dance with me," Lorenz sputtered out. "You must be joking. She would never…" He trailed off and seemed to be thinking hard about something." As he ate, Ignatz felt he saw a faint glint of hope in his friend's eyes. But looking at Lorenz was a mistake as Lorenz noticed and turned his attention back on to Ignatz. "This isn't about me, we're meant to be talking about our shy young Ignatz." He said gesturing at the glasses-wearing knight. Ignatz gulped down his food and shook his head. "There really isn't much to discuss. I just wanted to get some fresh air, so I went for a walk."  
"Just a simple walk?" Lorenz asked that smirk reappearing on his face. "And did this simple walk take you by the Goddess tower?" Ignatz froze and felt his face flush. "Umm well, I."  
"Where you planning a secret rendezvous with someone up there?" Lorenz asked raising a suggestive eyebrow.  
"No, I just uhh," Ignatz searched for something to say but before he could Raphael spoke up.  
"Why did you want to ask the professor something?" Raphael asked pausing from eating food.  
"The professor?" Ignatz asked both he and Lorenz turned to look at their muscled friend. "What do you mean, Raphael? Judging by Ignatz surprise he didn't expect the professor of being at the tower.  
Raphael nodded. "He left a bit after you did. Said he wanted to visit the Goddess's tower." Raphael informed. Ignatz felt his face fall and his mouth fall open. "The professor went to the Goddess's tower," Ignatz said slowly. He sighed softly. I should have just gone up. I should have just went up.  
Ignatz mentally kicked himself for his cowardice. Lorenz shared a look with Raphael. "I'm sure the professor wouldn't do anything inappropriate up there," Lorenz said trying to be reassuring. "He's a man of honor."  
Raphael nodded. "I'm sure the Professor and whoever is up there are just talking or maybe praying to the Goddess."  
No, Ignatz thought there's a legend about the tower. "It's," Ignatz cut himself off. "It's nothing." He lowered his head and went back to slowly eating. His two friend respected his silence. So, they continued their silence just eating and enjoying their time together. He tried to convince himself that he was being ridiculous. The professor and Marianne weren't doing anything at the tower, they were simply…" His mind wouldn't let him forget it though.  
After a long moment pause, Lorenz broke the silence. "So, who was it you were planning on meeting?"  
Ignatz shrugged. "Well, not like it matters, but I wanted to see Marianne. I just wanted to talk to her and maybe ask her to dance." He shook his head. Strangely Ignatz noticed Lorenz sit up in his seat and started looking at something behind him. There was also a gleam in his friend's eyes, and a genuine smile replaced the smirk. "I couldn't quite hear you. Who did you say you wanted to dance with tonight?" He asked cupping a hand to his ear.  
"I wanted to talk to Marianne," Ignatz said.  
"Huh," now it was Raphael who was confused. "Who?" Ignatz didn't notice the grin forming on Raphael's face otherwise he wouldn't have spoken. "Marianne," Ignatz said loudly.  
"Yes," came an all too familiar voice behind him.  
Ignatz blushed and slowly turned around. "Oh, Marianne, its good to see you."  
She nodded at him. "It's nice to see you as well." She was just about to walk away when Lorenz spoke up. "Marianne, why don't you join us, we're simply relaxing and enjoying this wonderful night. Marianne looked at them hesitantly. "Oh, I don't know. I just…" She trailed off looking everywhere but at them.  
"Yeah, come join us," Raphael insisted. "Food always tastes better with company." She looked at them again and finally relented. As she approached, Lorenz elbowed Ignatz. "I think the lady might want a chair." He whispered. Ignatz stood up abruptly and quickly grabbed a chair from a nearby table. He offered it to her and she sat down. She gave him a thankful smile and Ignatz nearly melted when he saw it.  
He awkwardly sat down in his own chair and tried not to stare at Marianne.  
"Oh, shoot," Raphael said. "Looks like I ate everything on my plate." Ignatz looked at his friend then at his empty plate. He had indeed eaten everything off of it. Raphael stood up smiling and giving Ignatz a thumbs up. I'm going back to the party to see if they have any food leftover."  
"I'll join you," Lorenz said standing up and pushing in his chair. "I'll pick myself something to eat as well." Ignatz tried to follow but at a look from both of his friends, he sat back down. "Oh, do you want anything Marianne?" Lorenz questioned as he and Raphael moved away.  
Marianne shook her head. "No, I'm good." Lorenz nodded then gave a grin and a wink to Ignatz. Raphael gave him another thumbs up then the two quickly departed the gardens. Ignatz watched them go, wishing he had run off with them. He spared a quick glance at Marianne who was also watching them go.  
When the two had gone, an awkward silence fell over Ignatz and Marianne. They both sat staring at the table in front of them in silence. Come on Ignatz say something, it doesn't have to be romantic just say something. Ignatz thought desperately for something to talk to her about, but that only served to panic him further. He looked up to the sky, looking for a sign from the Goddess to help him. Then he noticed it, a rather obvious something. The night sky hung above them like a work of art. When he truly took in the beauty of it he paused for a moment and smiled. "It's a lovely night out tonight isn't it?"  
"Oh, yes, it is." Marianne agreed as she looked up as well. "I really didn't notice it before but it is a lovely night.  
The two fell into a less awkward more enjoyable silence. Ignatz mentally thanked the Goddess for the beauty of the night. After a moment of appreciating the calm night, Ignatz broke the silence. He wanted to ask her to dance but instead, something else came out. "I wish I could paint this." He said nodding at the night sky. "I've tried before but I can never make it look right."  
"I'm sure it would look lovely, Ignatz," Marianne replied. Ignatz simply blushed and shook his head. "No, I can never really do a scene like this true justice. I just try my best to capture the beauty of that the Goddess crafted." Another pause then. "Ignatz," Marianne began hesitantly. "Is there a chance that you could maybe make a painting for me?"  
Ignatz looked at her startled. He tried to form words but nothing would come out. "Um, why?'  
"Well … I heard that Raphael's sister loved the painting you did for her when you were younger and Hilda always talks about the picture, you made for her. So… I was wondering if you could make me one as well. If its no trouble and I can pay you too if that's a concern."  
"Oh," Ignatz said. "Well I just made a doodle for Raphael's little sister, it wasn't anything special."  
"Oh," Marianne said softly and went quiet.  
Ignatz mentally kicked himself, for being so stupid. That had been the wrong answer and before he could talk himself out of it he blurted out. "I would love to do a painting for you, Marianne!" She jumped a little but smiled that lovely soft smile of hers. "You would, thank you Ignatz."  
He returned her smile. "Don't mention it. Also, I don't feel comfortable accepting payment from you, or anyone close. So don't think you have to pay me." She looked like she was going to object but she stopped herself and nodded. "Okay then,"  
The two shared a smile and went back to watching the night sky. After a moment, Ignatz asked. "What kind of painting do you want?"  
"I don't know," Marianne said and after a long pause, she added. "Maybe I could see some of your other works? To better help me decide." Ignatz paused for a moment considering. He hadn't even let Lorenz or Raphael see most of those. He glanced back at Marianne then nodded. "Sure, that could work." The two fell silent again, and this time neither one broke the silence. They simply sat and stared up at the sky, enjoying the cool night air, the music drifting to them from the dance, and each others company.  
Lorenz watched the two with a genuine smile on his face. It did do the heart well to see such a lovely sight. "Ah, young love is there anything like it." He shook his head satisfied that his young friend would be happy for a time. And though his talks with Marianne were brief, he knew that she needed this moment of happiness too. He walked away then satisfied that his friend at least would be happy. A small part of him was a bit jealous of the pair, that they could ignore their different social statuses while he could not. As he walked towards the sound of music and festivities, Lorenz placed a smile on his face and went looking for Raphael. It didn't take long. He already had a plate in each hand, both of which had food piled on top of them. "Hey, Lorenz," Raphael called. "How are things in the garden."  
Lorenz smiled. "Things are well. I just left them, they seem to be just enjoying each other's company."  
Raphael nodded at that. "That's good. Now let's head to the training grounds." He started in that direction and Lorenz followed after him. "The training grounds? Why there?"  
"Because," Raphael said lowering his voice to a whisper. "I heard that Jeralt's number one apprentice is doing some late-night practicing."  
"Jeralt's number one, you mean?"  
"Yup, now let's not keep her waiting." And with that Raphael continued on, Lorenz started to object but then stopped himself. He just smiled and actual smile and followed along after his friend.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I thought of the idea for this fanfic, during my Golden Deer playthrough of Three Houses. I got Marianne during the Goddess's Tower event and it frustrated me because I was imagining Ignatz asking her to dance and having her at the tower kind of ruined my head canon. Anyways after thinking on it a bit, I decided that I should try writing my idea out. Well, I hope you enjoyed this fanfiction. It was fun to write. I do have a few more Fire Emblem stories that I'm thinking up so until then goodbye. Have a good day/night, and remember the Golden Deer is the best house.


End file.
